Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ Lovian Stock Market Hey everyone. I'm stopping by to propose the formation of an official Lovian stock market that will be open to the public. It would operate much like NASDAQ does in the United States, for those of you who are unfamiliar with the acronym. According to what I've read, we've already got a stock market of our own (at least for businesses to use). I can't see any reason why not to officially implement this, as our new Minister of Commerce. It'll be great for our economy. What do you say? --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:13, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :LSMI was already made, but DeemeeTalyn deleted it. -- 00:00, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I have already done this however I never got back to writing the in character stuff, check it out Noble City Stock Exchange. Its open to the public and you can trade electronically. The page just needs sprucing up. Kunarian 00:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : These newbies -_____________________________________- Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Please Villanova explain the long face. :D Kunarian 00:13, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well i really don't inlcude you Kunarian, ur getting old xD, but sometimes u guys gotta think things through. Think how hard it is to keep updating a LSM every day? Think how a company may say or just minipulate the thing to say "My stock is worth 98765456787654567876545676.5676567656" it'll start battles. It's just hard to do. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:19, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::: Shh, my youth is my beauty! XD It would be hard to do yes. I thought that by being reasonable and by doing it how proper markets do then I would think it would work but then again can we trust anyone? :P Kunarian 00:34, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, you don't manipulate it. You have to buy it and have the price go up by itself. I think every company should have 1000 shares that can be bought and sold, also. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:45, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, a billion works too. But we need to implement a real monetary system so people can't just do whatever they want and buy every stock. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:49, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm guessing that the Noble City Stock Exchange isn't exclusive to companies in Noble City, right? Also, all of the values are the same by default, and I have no idea how to set the values correctly. I'll sign Costello Enterprises on if you can review the info on the page and figure out what is what. I really could use an advisor... There should be a tutorial. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 04:18, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Agreed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Make Plains an OFFICIAL hamlet! I seriously think Plains deserves so. -- 23:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) : I would agree, plz present it before congress. The way you do this is by adding it to the existing local places list to the hamlets. I will vote pro! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I edited it a bit here: User:TimeMaster/Plains —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :I think Plains could join the main namespace. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm in favor of SjorkingmaWikistad's original one. Moving now... -- 13:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Nvm, Oos, can you rename it by clicking here? Thanks! (admins rights needed to delete redirect) -- 13:09, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Don't move it yet. All I did was move it to the north coast of Asian Island. Adoha is already on Truth Island, we should get a village in another part of Clymene. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::What i'm in favor in is proposing this before congress. So it's actually official. Which i'll do now Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) GUYS! We HAVE COMMUNITY CONSENSUS TO MAKE PLAINS A CITY. LET'S DO THAT RIGHT NOW. Oos, please move the page. -- 18:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) No, we don't. We have community consensus to make plains a town. Other than that, we haven't agreed where to place it, etc. So don't move the page. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:37, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually, we don't have that either, we have consensus to make Plains a hamlet. :P --Semyon 19:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Correctly. There is a low number of hamlets in Lovia. Wabba The I 19:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Progressive Coalition 2012 We need this, so all us Progressive and Socialists can unite and join together in a dioluage for this congress. If you want to sign up and join us to defend the countries middle class sign your party below: *Labour Party *Green Party *Lovian Communist Party *Animal Rights Party *Walden *CPL.nm *Liberal Democratic Party Please Join! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:54, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Added LDP. =) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Would have never guess =O glad to have you, we're up to at least 30+ members Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:21, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, we're a bit more left than before. Basically, the most left of the liberals, though still not as left as CPL.nm or Labour. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:23, February 11, 2012 (UTC) News Everyone I started a new wikination about a small carribbean island. It needs a shitload of work but I was wondering if anyone would like to heelp me there, the link is http://www.pintona.wikia.com. MMunson 03:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) : I have also started my own wikination, here let me share, like yours its very young. http://bretherland.wikia.com/wiki/Bretherland_Wiki Kunarian 03:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Maybe we should establish relations between our ountris, when they are developed enough. One thing, how big is your country, mine's a little smaller than Barbados. MMunson 03:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Does everybody have his own wiki now? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Seriously xD i was just gonna say. I think i'll help Kunarian, his just looks more "professionalized" also he's a good map-maker and Logo creator which is good for a start up. Marcus/Michael Villanova 11:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thank ya marcus. The reason I made a wiki is because I just love Lovia, so I wanted my own. I won't abandon Lovia though, I'm preoccupied with life today however. And by the way my country is quite large. Kunarian 13:21, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I might help out a bit in both, but Kunarian, you need more content and MMunson, you need more decorations. HORTON11: • 14:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey! Shitload is my word! I might join them also, but I was actually planing on creating my own little nation. Either way, Lovia is where my heart is at. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I have a French wikination, as well as an English wikination. I am inactive on both, though, since I don't know how to make maps, which are vital. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, what happened to the maps on the French wiki that I had made. HORTON11: • 17:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::In the Harvian Islands, I'm James Stanton. In Brunant, I'm Jack Ash. In Cétatie, I'm Jean Royal. In Maores, I'm Jasper Maegt. In Breterhland, I'm Joseph Honest (Prime Minister) and in Lovia and Libertas, I'm Jhon Lewis =D I have create 300 own wikis about an own country. Mostly, I called Libertas or Lovia (Sorry, I'm not originale!). In a couple of times (15x), I called Katachon. But I work never done. The highest number of pages on my own country wiki was not more than 80. Wabba The I 19:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::::It would be nince to have you around on Brunant more often. HORTON11: • 19:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Cettatie is a legitimate French wiki. It has Dutch everywhere, image names are Dutch, there are Dutch translations of things, it seems like a Wikination for Dutch people that are learning French more than a real French wiki. That's why I started a new one. And Horton, I decided to switch to an archipelago. Taking over part of the real world was weird, and the land was too small--I don't want just one city. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Timemaster, I make maps. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :Great, good to know. I'll contact you if I need one. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:04, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Plains Where should it be? -- 02:35, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :By'' law, it's a hamlet. Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:50, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, only you forgot to address the ''"where?" portion of his question, Marcus. As for Jeff, I believe it is currently in Adoha, although this might be changed in the near future. :P — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 04:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we should locate yet another hamlet on Truth Island. It's a relatively small island and if we are to believe the page: "The Island is currently under consideration for total protection under NPS rule, which was proposed by Marcus Villanova." If we are considering it to become a National Park and we want to keep the island as natural as it currently is (where is your progressive voice now??), we should definitively not place Plains on Truth Island. Instead, Asian Island would be a way better choice. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) : @All - I like how i said what it was i got home at like 9, dolly works 9 to 5, i work 5 to 9 xD. I was tired XD Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :: I don't know if my post as governor can influence things, but personally I think it should be on Asian island. As it's a hamlet, it should be near a major settlement (and as little Adoha already has Ferg Beach, it should be near Sofasi). HORTON11: • 12:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::In the past when State Laws existed, governors decided whether a town would become official and certainly where they were to be situated. Nowadays I think, governors have an advisory role. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:17, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::It should be down to the governer. Kunarian 15:20, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alright, it looks like we got Kunarian authorising Horton for his vote, taking in account TM, Horton and me are pro-Asian Island, that makes 4 votes pro-Asian Island and only Jeff pro-Truth Island. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:26, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Err, what's that 5 to 9 stuff, Marcus? XD And, Horton, hamlets have no need to be near major cities. They just need to be linked to a major city. Otherwise, it would be impossible to make a village or town or city that is far from another, because we couldn't get past the hamlet stage of development. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:02, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Not all settlements have to start off as hamlets, they could be villages (like Charleston). HORTON11: • 16:24, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Charleston started off as a hamlet, because you can't just say it's a village without people living there. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki events With Kunarian and Munson both having new wikis, we should have more interwiki events like a film festival and beauty pageant. HORTON11: • 17:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure, they still have no embassy in Lovia (not even a page on the country!), so there's a lot to be done. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Not just with them, but also with TM's french wikination, Brunant, Libertas and Maores. HORTON11: • 17:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I know you meant that, but would like to see diplomatic relations with all wikinations concerned before we do film festivals etc. Of course, it's a very good idea to do it (it would boost activity in all wikinations and that's what we need right now), but I don't know the nations of TM, Kunarian and Munson yet, because they have no (or hardly any) diplomatic relations with Lovia and Mäöres. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) On a related note, the Lovian-Brunanter film The Inside Job is looking for actors to play the main roles. Anyone interested just respond below. HORTON11: • 17:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Admins We need some people who are trusted and can do the following things: * ENABLE CHAT * Enable Expanded Wiki Navigation * Enable lots of stuff * Edit wiki interface messages Please, guys. I need the adminship because nobody else can do these things. -- 23:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I am so against ur amdimship, just for "newness". Also I'm currently I think oos is doing fine. We have like 7 active members, maybe 10 so one person is good. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Err, Jeff... why do you want Chat enabled if you hate the new skin? I thought you couldn't use chat on Monobook. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:49, February 17, 2012 (UTC) To make it clear: Jeff, you are probably one of the more controversial figures of the wiki. Generally, admins are trusted by (almost) the entire community. Other thing: "enable lots of stuff" (so, what kind of stuff?), Expanded Wiki Navigation (wtf is this?), chat (we have talk page, forums, blogs, who all keep the discussion in the page histories. no need for a chat), and edit wiki interface messages (1. what messages; 2. why?) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I am against all new admins, tbh, because I don't see anyone on this wiki who is suited to the job. --Semyon 10:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :When you're getting really desperate, you can always just pick me. The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:35, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Hahaha, nice try though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree with you, but there is one problem. There are no other active adimins and when you are gone, there will be no one to run the site. HORTON11: • 12:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, for now I'm not gone and in case I might vanish unexpectedly, you can always reach our bureaucrat Dimitri on his talk page. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm interested in revamping the templates. I want to change them to Template:Ambox type templates, which I think look great. If you haven't seen one, check out, for example, Template:Cleanup on Wikipedia. It'd be easier for me to do this as an admin, though I could just tell Oos what to do as well. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You don't need admin rights for creating that template :P Though I have to admit, you'd probably make a good admin. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::To make the formatting look right, you do. I'll post what to add in a few minutes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Let me know if anything malfunctions. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) @Oos: To your first comment, if you say "wtf is this" maybe we need an admin who is actually TECHNICAL. THIS WIKI SUCKS ON TECHNICAL ISSUES. OH, YOU CAN'T TRUST ME? TO ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE NO SENSE GOODBYE FROM TERROR! -- 22:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Jeff, in case you haven't noticed: everybody on this wiki agrees not to agree with you because You make no sense. And if you want to know: I'm admin on several wikipedias and wiktionaries, including one of the largest wiktionaries. We don't suck on technical issues, we simply don't use useless techniques which can be replaced by far simpler systems. Enabling techniques just to have them enabled is ridiculous. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright, have a nice time :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Agreed. One more thing: Music Wiki may have a lot of articles, but is less active than Wikination, and half of edits are by you. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Nigga u got served. OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:10, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hahahaha, a wiki with 12.000 pages is medium-sized, not large. And anyway, using Special:Randompage (which has been removed from the sidebar, probably because there's no contents..) I can only find stubs and useless, empty pages like http://music.wikia.com/wiki/1879. If this is the way you want to work on a wiki, fine, but it's not the way we do things. We go for quality, not quantity. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::May I point that the size of your respective wikias is not really relevant to the issue? Not trying to compensate for something, I hope? :P --Semyon 10:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, it does matter to some extent. I mean, you can create three wikis aday using wikia, so imagine doing that one month. Then you could say: I am admin of a thousand wikis, so I am a good admin! Should try that once though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) @OWTB: Those techeniques will be enabled mandatory some point in the future unfortunately, And I think it is better because you then can't get edit conflitcs Pierlot McCrooke 11:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Nonsense, and even if that's true, they will never abolish talk pages. And those few times we have edc's... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sure that once will be a true scenario. We don't have real access to article talk page on harvian too. And the system of talk pages is slow and olderwetch. You can't publish messages simultaously on that system Pierlot McCrooke 11:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::That's because the Harvian wiki was created AFTER the shift to comments below the pages. We are still before that time and these wikis are not going to be changed unless explicitly asked by the community. And you should consider whether it is an improvement if you can publish messages simultaneously. Actually, I think the reverse could be said. Now, we first consider what we want to bring across and then we carefully write the sentence in order to remain reasonable and polite (though we often fail on that one :P). Take the chat: everybody writes six-word sentences with hardly any load and hardly any consideration. Perhaps you still remember the chat we had with Dimitri shortly before the Hurbanova Crisis: ::::Bucu: De koning regeert voor de volle 100% ::::Dimi: Klopt :::It lead to one of the darkest chapters in Lovian history. This would've never occurred if we were having that discussion on a talk page rather than in a chatting room. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:35, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::It was also because you both were mentally younger and maybe dimi meant something ohter with that. That whole Hurb crisis thingy was really 'overrtrokken'. You also use it too much when referring to the need for states.It is like I want a forbidding for irritating with the Teletubbies and then doing it myself to create support for the rule. You should stop creating thoose independency movements to manipulate support for states. Pierlot McCrooke 12:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::No, it was because Dimitri didn't have the time to express himself carefully. On a talk page he would've reacted with a 800-byte response, but you can't do that in a chatting room. And to be honest, the second part of your reaction takes away the first part. You can't call me mentally younger (in that time), while you say I create independence movements (which I do not do), nor do I manipulate support for states (whatever you mean by that), and the entire telletubbies thing is a wrong comparison (=a fallacy!). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::: the current system Talk pages are technically old-fashioned. and the message wall is not a chat. it is a modernized version of a talkpage without really editing the page. And what I mean with manipulating sipport for states us that you always threaten that it will destroy Oceana culture and such and you point always to 2008 while that won't happen anymore. You then write to keep states that there are tensions so MOTC are afraid to vote pro Pierlot McCrooke 16:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No, it's a comment system, aimed to make Wikia more like Facebook, and value its social side over its informative side, which is a horrible idea. Wikis are not social networking sites. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:36, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Agreed. If you want to chat to people, just use IRC or Facebook. Also, Oos has never 'manipulated states', but I certainly agree with him that abolishing them would be an awful idea. --Semyon 16:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) the Wabba Problem Wabba's edits do usually more harm than good. His edits are in broken English and usually need to be re-edited. When he does edit and it is okay it's usually something impossible. He's stuck himself in almost every historical place in Lovian history whether it be Governor of Oceana then Governor of Kings but at the same time he was a congressmen and ran 4543 companies. Please he needs to stop, it's more work reverting his edits than actually let him edit. I can't be alone here. I mean just look at his IC page, he stuck himself in many congresses, many governorships and other government roles which he never got. I can honestly not understand why he thinks he's doing good but w.e and we seriously need to stop him now. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : I know and I can not speak English and I use translation sites. Those are not good. I will change all the congresses and other things whereby I no permission asked. But I'm still in the current goverment and I ran not 4543 companies. Only one big, Plus Company. Wabba The I 19;10, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Wabba, you should remove the part where you were police commissioner, as Congress did not appoint you. HORTON11: • 19:13, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::: And where he states he was in congress from 2003-2005 and mayor of towns and such oh and when he also states he is in 23 other positions Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::: And on top of that he found the time to act in every major motion picture made in Lovia in the past 5 years. History should not be changed And Wabba, ask permission before inserting yourself in others' work. HORTON11: • 19:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I have change the following pages: 2003 Congress, 2004 Congress, Lovian Civil War, Federal Police, King's Party, Portland Town Hall and of course Jhon Lewis. Wabba The I 19:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: Its def a start, we should do some more but it's a start. Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:29, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: It still mentions on your page that you were police commissioner, which is untrue. You should fix that. Btw, I just realized your name is like Jabba the Hutt's. HORTON11: • 19:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: That's the one from Star Wars. I find Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter and Indiana Jones better. I will change it. Wabba The I 19:34, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Yup that's english. Anyway yeah needs some clean up Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Message from uncle OWTB I'm sorry guys that I haven't been able to edit the last few days. I'm currently lying in bed because of some kind of fever. I hope to get better within a few days. :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : I had a cold last week and I felt terrible. Hopefully you get well soon. HORTON11: • 20:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I haven't gotten sick (other than being REALLY tired last summer for half a day for no reason...) in over two years. I've kind of forgotten what it feels like. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:50, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Last time I was this ill was quite a few years ago as well, trust me, you don't want to know how it feels again :P As a matter of fact, I'm so "deranged" that I woke up at 1.00 o'clock at night, after having slept all day long, randomly starting up my laptop and checking my mail and wikination while I can't even walk down the stairs without partially fainting :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 00:10, February 27, 2012 (UTC) There was this one time in my childhood spanning a couple of years when I never got sick. I almost wanted to get sick, but I must have had a great immune system. I've never even had the chicken pox. Now I'm getting sick all of the time. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 03:18, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Oos, the other day I read a wikipedia article on a Dutch variant spoken in New jersey and I was wondering if it is close to Limburgish (or if you could understand it). Here is the phrase it showed on the article: :En kääd'l had twî jongers; de êne blêv täus, de andere xong vôrt f'n häus f'r en stat. Hai dogti ôm dat täus en z'n vâders pläk.Tû zaide: äk zal na häus xâne. Main vâder hät plänti. HORTON11: • 19:06, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::The spelling is a bit corrupted as if somebody from the US is trying to write Dutch (that's what basically happens anyway, but yeah..). It's very close to Dutch, but not particularly to Limburgish, I understand it. In Modern "Dutch" Dutch it would be: En Karel had twee jongens; de ene bleef thuis, de andere ging voort van huis naar een stad. Hij dacht over dat thuis en z'n vaders plek. Toen zei die: ik zal naar huis gaan. Mijn vader heeft veel. It uses some dialectal forms such as docht, gong, toe. But most notable is a loanword from English: "plänti" means "plenty" :) In Limburgish we would write: Èn Kaerel had twieë jóng; d'n eine bleef heim, wiel d'n angeren eweggóng dèès steies. Hae dach euver gaem heivem èn g'r staad ziens vaders. Doe zag t'r: ich gäön heives. Miene vader haed väöl. As you can see, New Jersey Dutch is closer to the Dutch standard than to Limburgish. Most Limburgish people moved to Minnesota and other homesteading areas, so you won't find many of their offspring near the East Coast. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:56, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I speak German and I understand some of it. On another topic: it's funny this should come up, because the reason I stopped using my old Semyon Edikovich account was that I had the flu last year, became really delirious and changed my password. When I was better again, I'd forgotten it, but I never told Dimitri the real story, because I didn't think he'd believe it. Hope you get better soon, Oos. :P --Semyon 17:40, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::For Dutch and Limburgish you don't need German. I'm pretty sure all English people understand words like blood and good :P I don't think Dimitri wouldn't have believed that. A lot of users have forgotten their passwords in the past. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't feed the troll Rather than responding to unconstructive IP edits, it's infinitely preferable to revert them. --Semyon 16:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Activity So, what should we do to get activity back up? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:33, March 10, 2012 (UTC) : IDK it seems sorta dead, like it goes: *Election: High *Afterwards:low *Then:Medium *Summer:low *Fall:High *Winter:low I am afraid that the more wikis there are, the less editors can be found here. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I've always been told that, but I seriously doubt it. At this point you can't pick or choose. How many wikias are really going on? Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:32, March 10, 2012 (UTC) It's a vicious circle, really. Personally, I log on every day, look at RecentChanges, think to myself 'oh, no one's edited today, so I won't either' and log back out. I suspect many others do the same. --Semyon 17:33, March 10, 2012 (UTC) And then we have those certain nay-sayers and what not who just hate what ever one user does, and just leads to more inactivity, Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but a lot of previously quite active people who go inactive, like Semyon, will still return if activity does go up (except for all those post-2011 elections people). We just need to find a way to get them active again. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:19, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Sounds logic. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC)